1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a material for a lithium battery and a lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium batteries have drawn attention for use as power sources for small portable electronic devices. Because lithium secondary batteries contain an organic electrolyte, they have a discharge voltage that is at least twice that of general batteries containing an aqueous alkali electrolyte, and thus have higher energy density.
Lithium-transition metal oxides having a structure that allows for intercalation of lithium ions may be used as positive active materials for lithium secondary batteries.
On the other hand, carbonaceous materials in various forms, such as artificial graphite, natural graphite and hard carbon, which allow intercalation and deintercalation of lithium ions, and non-carbonaceous materials such as silicon (Si) have been studied for use as negative active materials. Such non-carbonaceous materials exhibit a very high capacity density that is at least ten times greater than that of graphite. However, the cycle lifespan characteristics thereof may deteriorate due to volumetric expansion and shrinkage during charging and discharging of lithium. Thus, there is still a need to develop negative active materials having high performance.